The invention relates to a guide for drawers and other such furniture parts, having a guide track which can be fastened to the wall of a cabinet carcase and a corresponding runner track which can be fastened to the drawer or other such furniture part, the tracks being displaceable relative to one another by means of wheels rotatably mounted, one on the front end of the guide track and rolling on the flange of the runner track and another on the back end of the runner track and rolling on the flange on the guide track, at least one circumferential groove being provided in the rolling surfaces of the wheels, in which a resilient tire of rubber, plastic or other elastomeric material is inserted and protrudes slightly above the rolling surface.
In such drawer guides (DE-GM 71 29 122) the tires inserted into the circumferential grooves serve to muffle the rolling noise of the wheels on the tracks when the drawers mounted in a cabinet carcase with such drawer guides are moved out or in.
Now, it has been found that, when constantly deformed at the same point, the material of the elastomeric tires become permanently deformed by a certain, though slight, amount. Particularly the section of the tire protruding above the rolling surface and resting on the corresponding track flange when the drawer is in the closed state undergoes in the course of time a slight permanent flattening, and as a result the drawer no longer can be opened or closed gently and smoothly with little effort, but is noisy and bumpy in operation.
Consequently, it is the object of the invention to create a quietly running drawer guide in which the action of its mechanism will not deteriorate as a result of permanent deformation of its tires.